Survivor: Tokelau
| returnees = | video = | video = | previousseason = Survivor: Siem Reap | nextseason = TBA }} is the fourteenth season of the 703 ORG (Online Reality Game) Network! 39 Days, 21 people, 1 SURVIVOR! Twists *'Three Starting Tribes' - Just like in , , & , there are going to be three original tribes this season. *'Larger Cast': This season will feature 21 castaways instead of the standard 16, 18 or 20. *'Hidden Immunity Idol': Each tribe will have a hidden immunity idol hidden at their respective camps. *'Returning Players': A tribe of 7 returning castaways was introduced to the game along with the 14 newbies. These returnees were chosen on the premise of having had potential to do well in their first seasons, but failed, and are now getting a second chance. Main Moderators Changes Confessional Chat: Contestants will be able to utilize Confessional Chats via Facebook, as a group chat with the hosts to send their challenge scores, confessionals & votes. Castaways } |rowspan="9" |1st Voted Out Day 3 |5 |- | | FescennineFelix "Felix" | |2nd Voted Out Day 5 |4 |- | | Dgluc1 "Danny" | |3rd Voted Out Day 7 |5 |- | | t-hunna "Trent" | |4th Voted Out Day 9 |4 |- | | JohnPoteet "Johnny" | |5th Voted Out Day 10 |3 |- | | PsychoManStudios "Mikey" | |6th Voted Out Day 12 |5 |- | | Sean the Artic Fox "Sean" | | |7th Voted Out Day 15 |7 |- | | Broyate "Austin" | | |8th Voted Out Day 18 |3 |- | | Turbofrog "Issac" | | |9th Voted Out Day 20 |6 |- | | ScootMaxwell "Scott" | | |rowspan="12" |10th Voted Out Day 23 1st Jury Member |7 |- | | bebunghia97 "TSN" | | | |3 |- | | Blaine7275 "Blaine" | | | | |- | | blueu22 "Chris" | | | |10 |- | | danipero32 "Danielle" | | | | |- | | Jakeyrider "Jake" | | | |3 |- | | Juliansoyyo "Julian" | | | |1 |- | | Kim.Huong "Kim" | | | | |- | | KuT "Tommy" | | | |1 |- | | survivorhp "Hunter" | | | |2 |- | | TLazyS "Sora" | | | | |- | | Ymatia "Yannick" | | | | |} Episode Guide Voting History } |- | | align="left" |Issac | - | - | - | | - | | | - | - | |colspan="13" |- | | align="left" |Austin | - | - | - | | - | | | - | |colspan="14" |- | | align="left" |Sean | - | | - | - | | - | - | |colspan="15" |- | | align="left" |Mikey | - | - | - | | - | | |colspan="16" |- | | align="left" |Johnny | - | | - | - | |colspan="17" |- | | align="left" |Trent | - | - | - | |colspan="18" |- | | align="left" |Danny | | - | |colspan="19" |- | | align="left" |Felix | - | |colspan="20" |- | | align="left" |Nick | |colspan="21" |} Links Tokelau Forums Category:Survivor